Tere justajoo
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: its my second fanfiction...its on Rajvi..SPECIAL DEDICATION TO MY DEAR FRIEND KHUSHALI JOSHI...HOPE U WILL LIKE IT BUDDY..ALSO ITS FOR ALL RAJVI FANS...TAKE A GLANCE N PLS REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloooooo!how re u all?well,this is my second try….its on Rajat n Purvi….dedicating this to my dear friend KHUSHALI JOSHI….hope she will like it….its also for all the Rajvi lovers….**

**Abt story:Every relationship starts with friendship….aur jis rishte me friendship na ho wo rishta kabhi long lasting nhi hota…..aisa mai manti hu….**

**WARNING:this story does not contains fluffy romance….its a very simple story…but I hope you will not** **be so bored….so please try for once….**

**Here we go…**

**This is set after CID dussera special….**

Daya saved Purvi from that Rawan n sent the culprit to jail…then they all returned to buro n took their stuffs…..went home…Purvi was waiting for taxi…when a car stopped beside her…it was Rajat….

Rajat:kya bat hai Purvi tumhari gari kahan hai?

Purvi:Sir wo gari to servicing ke liye di hai…to bas taxi ki wait kr rhi thi….

Rajat:nhi milega….(he said casually)

Purvi:kyaa?

Rajat:re taxi aur kya?time dekha hai!itne raat ko sirf kutte,chor aur police hote hai raste par…par haan DOST bhi hote hai dusre dost ki madad krne ke liye…

Purvi:matlab sir?

Rajat:matlab baad me batata hu tum pehle gari me to baitho….main tumhe drop kr dunga…

Purvi(hesitating):sir…wo…sir wo main khud chali jayungi….

Rajat:are tumhe kidnap nhi krunga…ajao Purvi…pehle hi bohot late ho gayi…

Purvi sat in the car…Rajat smiled…she also smiled…..

Purvi:thank u sir…

Rajat:office ke bahar thora to informal ho hi sakte ho….

Purvi smiled….

Rajat:waise ab tum thik ho?

Purvi:jee sir…par sir aj main sach me bohot dar gayi thi…

Rajat:dar to main bhi gaya tha….

Purvi:aapp?

Rajat:haan ek ache dost,ek ache CID cop ko khone ka dar…

Purvi:dost?

Rajat:waise to tum muse dost nhi manti lekin main to manta hu na….

Purvi:are nhi nhi sir…aisa kuch nhi hai…I mean..

Rajat:par Purvi ek baat hamesha yaad rakhna ki chahe kabhi bhi koi bhi mukam ho main hamesha tumhare sath hu..not as a senior but as a friend…understood?

Purvi(smiling):yes sir!waise to main apko bohot serious samazti thi…

Rajat:haan main to apni serious young man wala image kabhi barbad nhi krna chahta…par kabhi kabhi bore ho jata hu…

Purvi:ap to boht ache ho sir..im so happy to hv a senior sorry friend like u..aj se main bhi apke dost hu…

Rajat:thnx Purvi..tumhara ghar a gaya…

Purvi(get down):sir pls ander ayiye na…

Rajat:nhi Purvi pls aj request mat kro…kabhi aur..pakka..

Purvi:ok sir..good night..take care…

Rajat:good night..

He started his car,,Purvi was watching his way…but slowly he got invisible….Purvi was feeling something….an unknown feeling of joy…she wanted to be with him…

She entered to her house….freshen up herslf…then prepared coffee….she was standing beside the window…it started raining….she switched on the radio…

**Saware saware….saware..**

**Tere bin suni suni hai ankhiyan….tere bina lamha lamha hai sadia….**

Suddenly her ph beeped…it was a msg…

"**lets start a new friendship from now…Rajat"**

Purvi replied..**"yes happily"**

Then they both smiled…Purvi finished her coffee….she msgd him**"Good night"**

Rajat replied**"yes tonight is good night Purvi..take care..meet u tomorrow…"**

A mild air passed from Purvi's face…an air of new feel,new happiness,her face was glowing…

**Suni suni si hasrat hai…kaisi teri mohabat hai….tere bina sunni sunni hai ye ankhiya..**

**Tere bina lamha lamha hai sadiya….**

**Tere justajoo..tere justajoo..**

**Tu mere dil ki dua hai..**

**Tu hi meri har khusi….**

**Shamil hai tu ruhu me…**

**Tu hi meri zindegi**….

**A/N:SO atlast its done….pls read n say if u like it or not…sorry for spelling n gramatical mistakes…also sorry if there is any mistake in the song sequence..pls consider as its my first try….OK!as usual PMs ,suggestions & corrections are accepted..take care guys…bye…**

**YOUR'S SRIJA…..**


	2. PYAAR KA AHSAS

**A/N:HELLO GUYS I AM HERE AGAIN WITH MY NEW UPDATE….ACTUALY I MADE IT AS A ONE AS PER YOUR WISH I AM UPDATING THIS CHAPTER….AB AGAR ACHI RESPONSE MILI TO NAYI CHAP BHI MILEGI…..PICHLE CHAP ME MUSE BOHOT KAM REVIEW MILE…N ITS VERY DISHEARTENING…..JIN LOGONE REVIEW KIYA UNKO MAINE ALREADY PM KR DIYA HAI…BUT ONCE AGAIN THANKS…**

**SPECIAL NOTE:KHUSALI MUSE APKI REVIEW BOHT ACHI LAGI….HOPE U WILL LIKE IT….**

**HARMAN:THNX DEAR…**

**NAINA:THNX FOR UR REVIEW…HOPE U WILL LIKE IT TOO**

**ADK:DEAR I DIDN'T READ THE STORY U HV MENTIONED…KABHI KABHI THINKING SAME HO JATI HAI..IT DOESN'T MATTER…BTW I LOVED UR REVIEW..THNX..**

**RAJVI FAN:THNX FR UR REVIEW..**

**SHILPA:THNX FOR UR REVIEW…HOPE U WILL LIKE IT TOO…**

**SHILPAM & ABHIJITA:LOVED UR REVIEW…APDONO KO TO KHENE K LIYE KUCH HAI HI NHI…THNX BOLNA MANA HAI…LOVE U GUYS…**

**ROOHI:THNX FR UR REVIEW..BEING MY 1****ST**** REVIEWER IT IS FR U..**

**OTHERS ALSO PLSS ENJOY….**

**HERE WE GO…**

**MORNING 8:30 A.M.**

Purvi(running here n there):yaar Purvi tu bhi na…Rajat sir ke bare me sochte sochte 12 baj gayi..phir pata nhi ye neend kahan ur gayi!aur uthne me itni der ho gayi….ab ACP saab muse datne me bhi bilkul der nhi krenge…upar se ye gari bhi servicing me hai…aur taxi,auto mil jaye to meri kismat khul jayegi….then she suddenly sat on a chair….pat her head…..oh my god!aj to strike hai phir to auto aur taxi bhi nhi milegi….wah!kya bat hai!phir to bus me hi jhulne parenge….kya karu!hey bhagwan ab kyaaa karu…

After thinking …..acha Rajat sir ko call karu?nhi nhi wo kya sochenge!..par karu to karu kya?kuch to sochna hi parega…..acha aj ye dhobi kyu nhi aya?sab log mere piche pare hue hai….huh!at the same time door bell rang…..lo!ye koi time hai ane ka….with this she took all the clothes n opened the door…without looking at the person she threw all to his face…the person was shocked…Purvi was also shocked….

Purvi:aaaa…are sir ap?(after taking all the clothes)…sir im …im so sorry..wo muse laga dhobi hoga….par sir ap isswaqt?

Rajat:haan Purvi wo aj strike hai aur phir tumne kaha ki tumhari car yaha nhi hai to maine socha ki tumhe pick krlu.

Purvi:are sir apne kyu takleef kiya,,,main chali jati…

Rajat:are cmn Purvi…ek taraf dost khete ho…to dusri taraf…are main bhi buro hi ja raha hu…tum bhi chalo…

Purvi(smile):thank u sir….actually main bhi yehi soch rahi thi ki kaise jau?

Rajat:to ph kyu nhi ki?

Purvi:soch rahi thi…par kr nhi payi….

Rajat:ph kharab hai kya?

Purvi:are nhi nhi sir…main to bass,,,choriye,,,chaliye sir hum late ho jayenge….

Rajat:haan haan chalo….

They sat in car…..Rajat on the radio…it was going…

**Gunji si hai sari fiza..jaise bajti ho shenaiya….**

**Rajat n Purvi looked at each other n smiled…..**

**Leherati hai mehki hawa …gungunati hai tanhayiya…**

**Sab gate hai sab hi madhoos hai…**

**Hum tu kyu khamos hai..**

**Sazil dil..chaino na..chup ho kyu ..gao na..**

**Aao na..aao na..aao na…**

Rajat:sach hi to hai hum chup kyu hai….

Purvi:ap boliye na sir…

**Ye hua kya hame**

**Ye hua kya hame….**

**Hamko samzao na…**

Rajat:breakfast…..

Purvi:jee?

Rajat:b reakfast nhi kiya tumne….chalo samne ek hotel hai….

Purvi:nhi nhi sir..hum late ho jayenge…

Rajat:wo main dekh lunga tum chalo…khalo warna thori der baad bhook lag jayegi….

Purvi(amazingly):sir apko meri itna khayal hai…

**Ab koi duri na uljhal koi..**

**Baas ek ekrar hai…**

Rajat:chalo ayo…(to himself)..khayal to boht dino se hi hai..kash tum kabhi samaz pate..

Purvi:sirrr,,,,,

Rajat(jerk):hmmm…

Purvi:chaliye…

They went in the hotel n did the breakfast…..

But in this they got late….so they rushed to buro….got down from car….but in this hurrry Purvi was going to fall when Rajat hold her….they both were looking into each others eyes,,,,,

**Sun sako dharkane itne paas ayo na…**

**Sab gate hai sab hi madhoos hai…**

**Hum tum kyu khamoos hai…**

Voice:ahem aheem…

They got steady at a jerk….

Rajat:wo…wo..im sorry sir..

ACP:SORRY!bas ho gayi….jante ho pure 1 ghante late ho tumdono….kr kya rhe the…

Purvi:sir wo breakfast…

ACP:breakfast!

Rajat:jee sir wo na aj maine breakfast nhi kiya tha,,,,,to muse bohot bhook lagi thi..to humdono ek hotel pe ruke the,,,,,,Purvi was shocked….

ACP:main to tumhe serious samazta tha Rajat!this is very bad…

Purvi:sir wo….main…

ACP:ab tum iska safai mat do Purvi…

Rajat:sir uski koi galti nhi hai…galti to meri hai…

ACP:thik hai jao apne kam pe lag jayo…ayenda aisa nhi hona chahye….

They went fr work…..

Shreya:kya bat hai Purvi,aj to Rajat sir tere liye..

Purvi:shut up yaar…wo to baas dost hai…

Shreya:hi!dost bhi ban gaye…..perfect match.

Purvi:Shreya…..chup ho ja….aisa kuch nhi hai…

Shreya:haan to maine kb kha ki aisa kuch hai!she ran from there….

Purvi:sir im sorry aj apko meri wajase sir se daat khani pari..

Rajat:plssss Purvi…dosti me no sorry no thank u…..

Purvi smiled….

**9 p.m,,night…**

Purvi n Rajat were returning together….they both were smiling….

Rajat:aj ka din kafi acha raha na….

Purvi:bilkul sir…..koi case bhi nhi tha….

Suddenly it started raining…..

Purvi:sir sir gari rokiye na…..pls sir…..

Rajat:are barish ho rahi haiPurvi…

Purvi:haan isiliye to sir…April shower ka maza hi kuch aur hai…..pls pls sir…

Rajat stopped the car…..Purvi got down…she was enjoying the rain…..she was dancing..playing..Rajat was watching her amazingly…he was smiling…

**Anjane ho tum jo begane ho tum…**

**To pehchane lagte ho kyu…**

**Tum gehri neend me jab soye soye ho to mujhme jagte ho kyu…..**

Purvi:sir ayiye na….bohot acha lag raha hai..

Rajat:nehi Purvi,,aur tum bhi ab ajao..

But Purvi hold his hand n take him out….he was shocked….they were totally wet in this rain….a rain of new dream n new love…they were looking at each other….

**Ankhon ne ankho se kahi dasta..**

**Tum ko banake razda…**

**Bahon me jannat arahi khusnu aaa**

**Tum jo hue ho meherbaan…..**

They went to home…..their sweet journey started…..

**a/n:here this chapter ends….hope u will like it…sorry but agar zyada reviews nhi mili to no update….**

**KHUSALI:HOPE U WILL LIKE THIS….**

**ALSO TO OTHERS PLSSSSSSSS READ & MUST REVIEW…..REMEMBER ,, SIRF APLOGOKE LIYE YE UPDATE HAI….TO REVIEWS BHI CHAHYE….NO REVIEW,NO UPDATE…..OK…O RE PIYA KA NEXT CHAPTER 2 DIN ME MILEGI AGAR REVIEWS MILI TO….SORRY AGAR SONGS ME KOI MISTAKES HUI TO…PLS DON'T MIND…ALSO TELL ME KI AGLE CHAPTER ME AP KYA DEKHNA CHAHTE HO…SO AGAIN,,PLS READ & REVIEW..TAKE CARE,,,BYE…GOD BLESS U..YOURS SRIJA….**


	3. COFESSION

**A/N:FIRST OF ALL I REALLY THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME & FOR WAITING SO LONG…NOW HERE I AM TELLING ABOUT ALL THE REVIEWERS OF ALL STORIES…..IMTEHAAN PADNE KE BAAD MUSE BOHOT SARE PMS MILI HAI…AUR SABNE MUSE BOHOT SUPPORT KIYA HAI….**

**NICOLEWOODS:DIDI APKE SUPPORT KE BINA MAIN KABHI SAYAD UTHKE KHARI HO PAYI HU…..THANKS TO BOHOT KAM HAI…EK BOHOT HI BADA RESPECT APKE LIYE….PURE DUNIA ME SAYAD APKE BINA KOI MERI HAAL SAMAZ BHI NEHI SAKTE…EK TARAF SE ACHA HUA KI RISHTA TUTA…..RISHTA JAB TUT TI HAI TAB NAYE RISHTE BHI MIL JATE HAI…..**

**KKLOVEU:THANKS DEAR TUMSE MILKE BOHOT ACHI LAGI…LOVE U…..**

**SHILPAM:APKO TO SPECIALY KUCH KEHNE KE LIYE HAI HI NEHI…PHIR BHI LOVE U DADA…..**

**ABHIJITA:LOVE U DEAR…HOPE U GOT YOUR REPLY…**

**KRITIKA:THANKS DEAR….**

**RB-FRIENDS:THANKS YAAR….LOVE U TOO…..**

**KHUSALI:APNE BHI BOHOT SUPPORT KIYA…..SORRY DEAR LEKIN MAIN APKO TWITTER ME EK BHI TWEET NEHI KAR SAKTI…..WAHA KE SARE RISHTE KHATAM!AB WAHA SIRF MAIN BAAS EK FORMAL INSAN KE TARAH HU…..AUR KABHI KISIKO KOI TWEET NHI KARUNGI…THNX FR UR SUPPORT….TAKE CARE…**

**DAYA'S GIRL:THANKS FR UR SUPPORT…..SERIOUSLY AB KABHI KISI PE YAKEEN NHI KARUNGI!N APKI RAJVI FICS YAHA HAI….HOPE U WIL LIK IT….**

**ADITI:THNX DEAR…..BOHOT ACHA LAGA….TAKE CARE…..**

**BINT-E-ABID:THNX DEAR…..HERE IS UR UPDATE…**

**RITESH:NO EXPLANATION….THNX…SERIOUSLY U SUPPORTED ME GREATLY…**

**GUEST,NAINA,ADK,ZEHRA,RAVEENA,RAHILA,SS,BR,SHILPA,KATIIY,MUSKAAN:A BIG THANKS & TIGHT HUG TO U ALL…HERE IS UR UPDATE,,,,,,,,,THNX FR WAITING…**

**BAKI SABKO BHI BADA WALA THANKS & TIGHT HUG…..LOVE U ALL…**

**MY NOTE:GUYS KISINE MUSE KAHA THA KI DUSRE CHEEZ ME KHUDKO INVOLVE RAKHNE PE DARD KAM HOTE HAI…..DEAR I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME BUT IM REALY THANKFUL TO U…SACHME JAB TAK MAIN FF ME INVOLVE REHTI HU TAB KUCH DER KE LIYE HI SAHI PAR MERI LONLINESS KAM HOTI HAI…..PHIR WO HI TANHAPAN…..LEKIN YE FF MUSE EK NAYI RAHA DIKHAYA HAI APNI DARD SE BAHAR NIKALNE KE LIYE…..HOPE KI MAIN KHUDKO SAMBHAL LU…**

**I AM REALLY SORRY I FORGOT THE NAME OF REVIEWER…BUDDY,IF U R READING IT PLS SAY WHO R U!OK?**

**ABT STORY:GUYS AB KYA MAIN ISS FIC TO KHATAM KR SAKTI HU?PLS LET ME….I WILL END IT NOW…..JANTI HU SAYAD APKI EXPECTATION KE BARABAR NHI HAI YE PAR PHIR BHI ISS WAQT KE LIYE YEHI KR SAKTI HU…..AUR AGAR KABHI TIME MILE TO "O RE PIYA" & YE STORY THIK SE LIKHUNGI…PAR NOT NOW….SORRY!THANKS FR WAITING…**

**HERE WE GO….**

**In CID buro….**

Purvi was roaming here & there impatiently…checking her watch,,,,,,,trying someone's ph…she was looking disappointed…..

Shreya entered…..looked at her friend…

Shreya:Purvi u ok?

Purvi:haan haan…tu ja…..

Shreya:are par hua kya?itne tension me kyu hai?

Purvi:tu na meri dimag mat kha…yaar tu apni kaam kar…..

Shreya:chal thik hai…..jab man hogi to tu khud hi bata degi….

Purvi went to corridor…waiting for someone….Abhijeet entered with his Daya…..saw Purvi…..

Daya:Purvi….

But she doesn't answer…it was so strange for them….

Daya:are Purvi!kya hua?

Purvi(in a jerk):ye..yes sir!

Abhi:kahan khoye hue ho tum?hum bohot der se dekh rahe hai…

Purvi:sir kya ap jante hai ki Rajat sir kahan hai?wo aj aye kyu nhi?

Abhi(smile):kya bat hai yaar!waise Daya tuse nhi lagta ki ye dono ek dusre pe kuch zyada hi caring hote ja raha hai…..

Purvi(blush):sir plssss…..ap bhi na…..

Abhi:nehi nehi its ok….hota hai hota hai…pehli pyaar me hota hai…..kyu Daya?

Daya:haan bilkul…tumhe nhi pata hoga to aur kise pata hoga?

Abhi:yaar tu har bat pe mera tang kyu khichta hai?

Daya:chodo…nehi Purvi hume to uske bare me kuch nhi pata….tum ph krlo nay…

Purvi:15 baar try kr chuki hu sir…wo nhi utha rahe hai…..

Abhi:hmmm..ACP saab bhi aj nhi ayenge….higher authority ke sath meeting hai…waise koi case report hua?

Shreya came in middle…..

Shreya:no sir…aur zyada kaam bhi nhi hai…..baas do teen files hai…..wo hum kr lenge….agr Purvi chale bhi jayegi to koi problm nhi hogi…

Daya:aur ACP saab ko kaun jawaab dega?tum?

Abhi:main kuch bol dunga…Purvi tum jao aaj tumhari chutti hai….agar koi kaam hoga to main tumhe bula lunga….

Shreya smiled…..

Purvi:OK sir…thank u so much…..main chalti hu….

Shreya:tum jao..hum manage kr lenge….

Purvi gave her a cute smile…..she went…..

Daya:boss tumne use jane diya?

Abhi:are haan warna unki love story ka interval se pehle hi flop ho jata….

Daya(laugh):tum na sachme love-guru ho…

Abhi:shuttt uppp!jao jake kaam karo…

Where as Purvi was driving her car….

**Nayi nayi naina mere dhunde hai….darbadar kyu tuse,,,,,**

**Nayi nayi manzar hi takte hai…**

**Iska dar kyu muse..**

**Zara zara phoolon pe jharne laga dil mera…**

**Zara zara kanto se lagne laga dil mera….**

**She was smiling inside…..**

**Main pareshaan ..pareshaan…pareshaan….**

**Aa tuse wo kaha…**

**Main pareshaan…pareshaan…pareshaan…..**

**She stopped the car in front of the house…**

**Main pareshaan…pareshaan…pareshaan…**

**Dilkashi ka samaaa…..**

She rang the bell….but none opened the door…she was looking tensed…..she again rang….

This time too results was the same…..she knocked the door…

Purvi:sirrrrrrr….Rajat sirrrr….sirrrrrrr…..

But suddenly after pressing the door it got opened…

Purvi:are ya darwaza khula hai….sir gaye to gaye kahan…kahi kuch ho to…..ne..nehi aisa kuch nhi hai…..unhe kuch nhi hoga…mai dekhti hu…..

As sooner as she entered the petals of roses started falling on her head…with it a sweet song started…

**Tu hi to jannat meri…**

**Tu hi mera jonoon…..**

**Tu hi mannat meri..**

**Tu hi ruka sukoon…..**

**Tu hi ankhion ki thandak….**

**Tu hi dil ki hai dastak…..**

**Aur kuch na janu main…bas itna hi janu…**

**Tujh me rab dikhta hai yaraa main kya karu…**

She was amazed…..she saw the person standing near the player….

Purvi:sir…ye sab….

Rajat:tumhare liye…..

Purvi(astonished):mere liye?sir ap…..

Rajat:will u please dance with me?(forwarding his hand)….Purvi hold his hand…..

They were dancing…Purvi was happy…

**Bade ache lagte hai…**

**Ye dharti ye nadiya…ye raina….aur?aur tum…**

**Rajat hold her hand & gave her a rose,,,,,**

**Dheere dheere haule haule…..**

**Chupke se ab hoga..**

**Kehte hai ye pyar jise hum….**

**Na jaane kab hoga….**

He knelt down in front of her….hold her hand….

Rajat:I love you Purvi….will u be with me forever?

Purvi(teary):yes….i love u too….

**Kuch jaana kuch anjaanasa…**

**Musko to wo lage…sari raina swapne banke wo ankho me jage…**

**Bade ache lagte hai..**

**Ye tare ye nazare….**

**Ye chanda aur..tum…..**

Suddenly they heard a clapping voice…saw their team present….with smiles…..

Shreya(hugging Purvi):congratulations…..tu khush hai na?

Purvi:haan Shreya aaj main boht khush hu,,,,,,,boht….

Abhi:kyu Rajat ek thanks to dedo…..kitna natak kiya…..

Purvi(shock):natak?

Daya:haan Purvi….Rajat ko shauk tha ki kahi uska pyar ek tarfa to nhi!

Purvi:ek trfa?

Rajat(placed his hand on her shoulder):haan Purvi…..muse ye nhi pata tha ki tum muzse pyar krti bhi ho ya nhi?isliye ek test liya tumhara….

Purvi:to main pass?

Abhi:haan bilkul pass…akhir confess krwa hi diya…..

Purvi:ap sabko yakeen tha ki main ayungi?

Daya:bilkul tha….akhir pyar hota hi aise hai…pyar ka matlab sirf khusi me hi nhi balki takleef me bhi ek dusre ka sath dena…...

Abhi:tuse itna kaise pata?

Daya:tumse sikha….all laughed….

Purvi & Rajat looked at each other…lowered down their gazes…

Voice:kaam waam kuch nhi hain na tum logo ka?

All looked n scared…..

Acp:aise kya dekh rahe ho?boht galat kiya ye tum logone…

Abhi:sir wo sorry..

Acp:tum to kuch bolo hi mat…ye sab kiya dhara to tumhara hi hai…..

Daya:sir wo…

Acp:chup!ekdam chup!

Rajat:sir we r sorry…

Acp:nhi bilkul nhi chalega….pehle shadi karo phir sorry will be accepted…..

All laughed…ACP too….

Shreya:sir apne to hume dara hi diya….

Acp:are main itna bhi pathar dil nhi hu ki apne bachon ke khusi me pani pher du…lekin aab jaldi shaadi karo….

Rajurvi blushed…..

Acp(come to Purvi):bohot khush raho…..samze?aur haan Rajat meri beti ko kabhi koi takleef nhi honi chahye…..

Rajat(smile):nhi hogi sir…..wada raha….

Acp:it's the time of celebration….chalo hotel me chalo….aur bill..

Daya(cut):Boss dega…..

Abhi gave him a deadly glance…

Acp:are main dunga…..tumlog chalo…& our destination is Taj…..

All were soooo happy…...

All:yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…thank u sir…..

All went smiling….started a new journey…..

**RAJURVI TOGETHER FOREVER….**

**A/N:AT LAST THE END…..PLS NO MORE REQUEST OF UPDATE NEW CHAPTER…..HOPE U UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS & SITUATION…..**

**PLS READ & MUST REVIEW…..TAKE CARE….GOD BLESS U ALL….BYE…..**

**YOUR'S SRIJA….**

.


End file.
